A Day on Vacation- Sudori Oneshot
by eljebelja
Summary: A oneshot about SucyxMidori (from Space Patrol Luluco, I couldn't find it under anime) vacationing in Sucy's home country!


The waves lapped gently against the shore. Outside, birds sang their beautiful songs. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds, bathing the two girls in a golden light.

Midori blinked open her three eyes. Sitting up, she let out a yawn and stretched, scratching her back. Sucy was lying next to her, her chest slowly rising and falling in rhythm of her breathing.

Midori got out of bed and barely opened the door, slipping outside. She stood on the balcony and looked down at the emerald water, sighing heavily.

The door opened wider and Sucy walked outside, rubbing her eyes. Midori looked over and grinned.

"Good morning cutie," Midori greeted. Sucy yawned and rested her arms against the railing. Midori looked at Sucy's hair, which was all over the place. She chuckled. "Nice hair."

"Thanks," Sucy responded, running her fingers through her hair. Midori laughed and looked back at the scenery.

"I had no idea the Philippines were so beautiful," Midori admitted. Sucy smiled.

"My country is gorgeous, isn't it?" Sucy agreed.

Sucy and Midori were vacationing in Sucy's home country of the Philippines. They were renting a small house on the beach, and they were the only ones there. The beach had land masses jutting out from in the water that were covered in trees, so it made the water seem more of like a maze instead of the regular beach where the water stretches to the horizon.

It was early morning, but it was already hot. The tropical birds sang their songs, and the two girls could see fish swimming in the water. Sucy stared at the water, her eyes following the water as it snaked between land masses.

"We should go paddle boarding today," Sucy suggested. Midori looked at her and smiled.

"That sounds fun!" Midori grinned. "I've never done it. What's it like?"

"Very relaxing," Sucy replied. She grinned. "If you want, since I know how to do it, I can paddle for you and you can just chill out."

"Sounds amazing!" Midori agreed. Sucy turned around and headed back inside.

"Better get your swimsuit on," Sucy said. Midori headed inside with her.

Sucy reached in the drawer and pulled out her swimsuit. She took off her clothes and put her swimsuit on. Midori did the same.

Sucy and Midori went down to the basement and grabbed the paddle board. They carried it upstairs and outside, then they placed it in the water and waded out in the water. Sucy held the board steady as Midori climbed on, then she climbed on and grabbed the paddle.

Midori sat on the board, her legs in the water. Sucy was standing, paddling along as they drifted farther away from their vacation home. Midori kicked her legs gently, giggling as the minnows tickled them.

There was a slight breeze, but it mixed with the cool water was the perfect combination to cool them down from the hot sun. Sucy paddled on, down the little canals. Midori looked up at her. It was a view from behind, and she chuckled.

"Nice butt," Midori complimented. Sucy turned her head and looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Thanks girl," Sucy responded, giving it a little shake. Midori laughed then returned her attention to the water. She could see a small coral reef down below.

They paddled on for a few minutes in silence. The only noise was the sound of the paddle cutting through the water and the birds singing their lovely songs.

That moment, Midori got an idea. Being as quiet as she could, she took her legs out of the water and stood up, inching closer to Sucy. Suddenly, he gave Sucy a big push from behind. The witch let out a scream and fell into the water. Midori fell onto her backside, holding her stomach and laughing.

Sucy poked her head out, treading the water. "Hey!" Sucy hissed. Midori pointed at her and laughed. Grimacing, Sucy grabbed the paddle board and flipped it over, knocking Midori into the water as well.

Midori came up and spit salt water out. "Excuse me!" She growled.

"Now we're even," Sucy retorted. They glared at each other for a moment, then Midori started to laugh. Sucy couldn't help but laugh too.

Sucy swam over to the paddle board and flipped it back over, climbing back on it. Midori came to join her, but Sucy blocked Midori with her leg.

"Nope, you've lost your privileges," Sucy joked. Midori stuck her tongue out then pushed Sucy's leg away, climbing on. She stood up, swaying a bit as she gained her balance, but eventually was able to stand straight. Sucy started to paddle again.

As she paddled, Midori wrapped her arms around Sucy's waist. She rested her head against Sucy's back, and Sucy continued to paddle, exhaling deeply and relaxing. Midori closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, they reached the end of the canals. There was the beach, and the water stretched on past the horizon. Sucy paddled to the shore and placed the paddle board in the sand. Midori hopped off and sat in the sand and Sucy joined her.

Midori pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees. Sucy stretched her legs out and stared at the horizon. The sky was a light blue, and the ocean was much darker.

"Want to go swimming with me?" Sucy asked. Midori looked at her and grinned.

"Of course!" Midori beamed. She jumped to her feet and took off towards the water. "Last one there loses!"

"Hey!" Sucy shouted, taking off after her. They ran into the water and started to splash each other, laughing and soaking each other.

Suddenly, Midori felt something slimy touch her foot. She let out a shriek and jumped into Sucy's arms. Sucy grabbed her, snickering, as Midori shivered in her arms.

"What happened?" Sucy asked. Midori blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"O-oh! I stepped on something slimy," Midori explained. Sucy laughed loudly, dropping Midori in the water. Midori splashed in the water, sinking under. She came back up, wiping her eyes. The water reached their waist. "You're mean!" She hissed.

Sucy shrugged her shoulders, laughing, then her eyes grew wide, staring right passed Midori. Midori looked behind her and saw a large wave breaking, the water white. It wasn't a tsunami, but it was big enough to knock them down. Midori screamed as it knocked her over, sending her tumbling, but Sucy dived under the wave.

Midori hit the shore, sitting up, coughing and spitting. She tried to get up, but another wave hit her and knocked her down. Sucy came up and laughed even harder than before, tears in her eyes. Midori hit the shore again and crawled away quickly, getting to her feet. She quickly adjusted her swimsuit.

"Hot," Sucy noted, looking at the sand and seaweed tangled in Midori's hair. Midori tried to run her fingers through her hair but couldn't. Letting out a grunt of anger, she dropped to the ground. Sucy got out of the water and joined her.

Grimacing, Midori pushed Sucy over, and she fell face first in the sand. Midori laughed and Sucy got back up, spitting sand out of her mouth. "Nerd," Sucy growled playfully. Midori shrugged, chuckling.

They sat on the beach, listening to the waves crash against the shore. The held hands and watched the ocean. There was a cool breeze, and they closed their eyes, relaxing. The air was warm, the sand was hot, and they were at peace.

Eventually, Sucy stood up and headed to grab the paddle board. Midori opened her eyes and went to help her put it in the water. Sucy held it steady so Midori could get on. Once Midori got on, Sucy got on as well, and she started to paddle back to the house.

Midori sat on the paddle board, her calves and feet in the water. "This vacation has been nice," Midori stated. Sucy looked back at her, a warm smile on her face.

"I'm glad you think so," Sucy mused. "I've enjoyed it as well. It's nice to be back."

They paddled on for a bit, silent. They were completely content with each other's presence. Midori was amused by all the fish in the water, and she as especially interested when she saw an octopus! It swam along, it's eight tentacles floating behind it. Midori let out a giggle. She ducked her head under the water and looked around at the colorful reef. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She came back up for air, and Sucy laughed. "Looking at the reef?" Sucy asked.

"Yes, it's so cool!" Midori answered ecstatically. Sucy laughed and turned her head to see the house approaching.

They stopped in front of the house, getting off the paddle board and putting it back down in the basement. They then headed upstairs.

Midori tried to run her fingers through her hair again but failed. Sticking her tongue out, she growled, "I'm gonna shower."

"I'll make dinner while you're at it," Sucy responded. "How does curacha sound?"

Midori snickered. "Good, whatever that is," she laughed, heading toward the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and stripped down, getting in. The water was unfortunately cold, and she shivered, but she eventually got used to it and washed all the salt out of her hair.

Sucy prepared the curacha, cooking the Spanner crab. She cooked it until it was hot, then added the spices. When it was done, Midori came out, her hair neatly brushed.

Sucy set the table and served the food along with some tanglad tea. They sat across from each other and began to eat. Midori's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, this is really good," she complimented, swallowing. Sucy took a bite and smiled with her mouth closed.

"Thanks Mido," Sucy thanked, eating some more.

They ate for a bit, quiet as they focused on their food. Midori, having been starving before, wolfed down her food. Sucy took her time with her food. They drank the tea too, which Midori loved as well.

Once they finished, they hand washed the dishes. There were no leftovers. Once they had put the dishes back, they went outside and sat on the patio. It was now dark.

Sucy rested her head on her hands. "This area is so much nicer than where I come from," Sucy stated. Midori looked over at her with her three eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Midori asked. Sucy nodded.

"My area is very poor," Sucy told her. Midori sighed and rested her head on her hands as well.

They were silent for a few moments, then Sucy drew back and stood up. "Want to go for a ride on my broom?"

Midori jumped to her feet, her eyes wide with excitement. "Of course!"

Sucy dipped her head and they headed inside, grabbing Sucy's broom and taking it out to the patio. They both got on, Sucy in front and Midori in the back.

That moment, they took off. They headed farther up, and Midori laughed, throwing her head back, her arms wrapped around Sucy's small waist. They soared over the water, and Midori looked down, grinning.

Although it was dark, they could make out where the water met the land. The water was much darker. Their hair flapped in the wind, and Midori let out a cooing noise.

"You are so cool!" Midori beamed. Sucy smiled back at her. Midori kept going. "I mean, a witch? Who can fly on a broom? That's awesome!"

"Thank you," Sucy thanked. She kept flying, then suddenly, she made the broom drop. Midori shrieked and held onto Sucy for dear life while Sucy roared with laughter, then she pulled the broom up and shot back up into the air. Midori laughed and threw her hands up as if on a roller coaster ride.

They flew on, Midori hugging Sucy tightly, watching the land below them pass. There was a small town down below, and the lights shown. Midori grinned at the sight, and Sucy smiled. It was beautiful.

Midori yawned, closing her eyes and resting her head against Sucy's back. Sucy decided it was time to head back, so she turned the broom and headed in the direction of the beach house. Midori was extremely tired and fell asleep on Sucy. She giggled and eventually they reached the house.

Sucy landed on the patio, grabbing Midori and the broom and carrying them inside. She set the broom next to the bed and set Midori in the bed. She crawled under the covers and kissed Midori's cheek, cuddling her and falling asleep.


End file.
